


Fuck, Rose...

by asarahworld



Series: The Doctor and Rose Tyler [16]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Swearing, Timepetalsprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Summary: Another ficlet for TPP trope bingo!





	

“Fuck, Rose,” the Doctor’s were glued on his companion as she walked into the console room. Her red dress was short and tight, her hair falling in loose curls.

Rose laughed. “Later,” she promised, taking his hand. “You promised me a dance,” her tongue was out again, daring him to capture it.

“As I recall, dancing was how we danced around fucking, Rose Tyler,” the Doctor said roughly, raking his eyes over Rose’s form.

Rose dropped his hand and held out the crook of her arm. “Shall we, Sir Doctor?”

The Doctor opened the doors of the TARDIS and took Rose’s proffered arm. “Of course, Dame Rose.” He smiled softly, and Rose kissed his cheek.

“What’s the name of this planet?” She requested, loving how the Doctor’s face always lit up when answering a question. Rose listened to the Doctor’s narrative, letting his brogue wash over her as she took in the planet’s landscape.

The Doctor had been invited to the party eight regenerations ago, but had kept putting it off. The universe always seemed to need saving, he’d think every time he remembered the invitation. He felt Rose clutching his arm with excitement, her free hand coming up to hold his hand. As per usual, the Doctor hadn’t bothered to change out of his normal attire, though his red-lined suit matched Rose’s dress. He looked at her, and was struck once more by how beautiful she was.

“You look exquisite,” he murmured, bringing Rose’s hand up to his lips.

“You’re pretty dapper yourself,” Rose caressed the Doctor’s face, her hand coming to rest on his shoulder.

“Well, we’d better get on out there,” the Doctor said suddenly. “Or the whole thing will be over.” Something told him that Rose wouldn’t be too disappointed if they never made it out of the TARDIS.

The short walk to the palazzo was pleasantly free of Daleks, Ice Warriors, and Cybermen. The weather was cool, and Rose pulled the Doctor’s arm around her shoulders. The Doctor’s lips twitched, but he did not move away. The Doctor kissed Rose’s hand once more. Soft strains of music were coming from inside the door and the Doctor deftly manoeuvered in front of his partner.

“I’d rather not ravish you in front of an audience,” he growled in her ear.

“So impatient. Dance first, my Doctor,” Rose turned her head and kissed his nose, twirling under his arm and pulling him into the ballroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Rose’s dress: https://rissyroos.com/mori-lee-9332-red.html


End file.
